To Get Me To You
by LadyWriter15
Summary: I am Nicole Danforth. I'm best friends with Chad,Troy,Gabriella and Taylor as well as a few others. But some don't know that I'm secretly in love with Troy Bolton.
1. Chapter 1

I watched as he held hands with her. He looked so genuinely happy. I couldn't complain. He was one of my best friends. If he was happy then I was happy. No matter how I felt. He was my best friend, a boy I had been friends with since pre-school along with my cousin Chad. People who don't know us think that there's no way we can be cousins because Chad's black and I'm white. My dad was Chad's father's brother and he married my mom who was white. My parents died when I was young in a car crash. I don't remember that much about it since I was the only survivor. But being best friends with Troy and Chad helped a lot. They always made me laugh. We were a trio but then everything changed.

When we entered high school we started not spending as much time together. They made the basketball team and I did academics and softball. We still hung out but not as much. They got new friends and I was pushed to the side. At first I thought it was the whole freshman year adjustment thing but it wasn't. I knew that as we entered sophomore year. I got a pen pal in sophomore year. Her name was Gabriella Montez. We talked on the phone and sent letters and texted. It wasn't until junior year that Gabriella Montez entered the scene. We were best friends and it was a surprise when she said that she knew Troy. I watched them get closer together. At first I was crushed. I wanted to hate Gabriella but I couldn't. She was a friend that a person did not want to lose. And to me it was better to have Gabriella and Troy together as best friends then have one and not the other. I am Nicole Danforth and this is my life.


	2. Plans

"Hey Nicole," Gabriella said

"Hey Nicole," Gabriella said. Our lockers were right next to each other.

"Hey Gabi," I replied grabbing my books for the homework I would have to do tonight and stuffing them in my bag.

"So have you got college acceptance letters yet," Gabriella asked. I shook my head.

"No and it's driving me and Chad nuts he wants his acceptances and I want mine. It's so frustrating," I replied closing my locker.

"I hear you my mom is flipping out more than I am," Gabriella said as she closed her locker and we started walking down the hall.

"Anyway what are you planning for Troy's birthday," I asked her. She stopped dead in her tracks. I turned and saw a scared look on her face.

"Please tell me you didn't forget," I asked her.

"It's just with acceptance worries it must have slipped my mind,' Gabriella said.

"Don't worry I'll take care of everything," I said shaking my head. Then out of nowhere Gabriella gave me a bone crushing hug.

"Gabriella I need to breathe,' I said.

"Oh sorry but thanks Nikki I owe you one," Gabriella said as she left me standing in the hall. I stood there and checked to make sure I had everything until I heard a voice behind me.

"Let me guess she forgot Troy's birthday," the voice said. I turned to see Ryan Evans standing behind me. He had on a red hat with a long sleeve white shirt and black pants.

"How'd you know," I asked him as we started walking.

"I don't know I'm psychic," Ryan said. I looked at him with one eyebrow raised.

"Yeah and I'm the tooth fairy," I replied sarcastically.

"You even look like her too," he replied. I smacked him on the arm.

"Okay fine Sharpay used to mark it all the time on her calendar and I heard your conversation," Ryan said.

"Oh well I hope Troy didn't hear it,' I replied.

"No he's off with the basketball team,' Ryan said.

"Well now on top of acceptance worries I have to plan a party," I replied as we neared the exit doors.

"Well what have you done the past couple years," Ryan asked.

"Well for his fourteenth birthday Chad and I put our money together and got some tickets to see a concert. It was backstage pass tickets so they were very expensive. For his fifteenth birthday we held a surprise party at his house. It was huge almost the entire sophomore class was there. For his sixteenth birthday we got in my car and drove to Los Angeles to see the Lakers play the Celtics. For his seventeenth birthday we had a night of just hanging out only his closest friends were invited," I replied as we reached my car.

"Wow I wish my birthdays were that extravagant. You must really like Troy don't you," Ryan asked.

"More than he'll ever know but being best friends with him is enough for me," I replied, "Hey do you have a ride home?"

"No Sharpay took the car because it's her and Zeke's five month anniversary and she wants to have the perfect outfit and since I didn't want to go along I was going to walk,' Ryan replied.

"You live on the far edge of town. I absolutely refuse you to walk I'll take you home," I replied.

"You sure," Ryan asked.

"Yeah hop in plus I could run an idea by you," I replied.

"Okay," he said throwing his stuff in the backseat and getting in the passenger side. When the car started Fall Out Boy started playing. I drove out of the parking lot and headed in the direction to Ryan's house.

"So about that idea I wanted to run past you,' I said.

"Yeah," Ryan replied.

"Well Kelsi has been working on another production. I've heard the pieces that she has been preparing and I think they should be looked at," I said.

"Well has she shown them to Ms.Darbus," Ryan asked as he pointed me where to turn.

"Yes but Ms.Darbus says the work is for amateur performers and not perfect enough to grace the ears of the thespians at East High," I said.

"Well if Ms.Darbus said no I don't really know what I could do," Ryan asked as we pulled up to his house.

"But Ryan you turned us Wildcats into performers and put together a song for us to do as a group. Maybe you could look at Kelsi's pieces and help her," I asked. He looked at me hard for one minute and then sighed.

"Fine but I don't know if I could convince Ms.Darbus," Ryan said grabbing his stuff and getting out. I watched him go up to his door and about to go in when an idea hit me.

"Hey Ryan," I asked him.

"What," he replied.

"What are you doing tonight," I asked.

"Nothing why," Ryan replied walking back over to my car.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to help me plan Troy's party. It would help relive some of the stress if you helped me," I asked.

'Why doesn't Chad help you," Ryan asked.

"Because him and Taylor are going on a double date tonight with Troy and Gabriella,' I replied.

"Okay but let me tell my folks and I'll be out in a minute," he said.

"Okay," I said. I waited five minutes for him to come out and get in the car.

"They said curfew's at eleven," he said.

"Don't worry you'll be home by then hopefully,' I said as I drove out of the drive way. We arrived at my aunt and uncle's house. When we got inside we saw my aunt in the kitchen.

"Hey aunt Karen. This is Ryan and were going upstairs to do something for school,' I said kissing her on the check.

"Okay but no funny business," she replied with one eyebrow raised.

"Aunt Karen Ryan's friend and I've never thought of him in a romantic context," I said.

"Likewise,' Ryan replied.

"Okay so we're going to go now bye," I said as I dragged him upstairs. Once we were safely in my room I shut the door.

"So care to explain to me why you dragged me up here like it was Armageddon," Ryan asked.

"Because then my uncle would have come in the door and thought we were coming up here to do other things than school work and you would have been given a lecture and by the time he was finished Chad would be home and then you would have gotten the lecture that a brother gives to a guy his sister has brought home," I said dumping my book bag on the bed.

"Well thanks," Ryan said.

"Now let's start planning," I said as we threw around some ideas.


	3. The Cookie Thing

I ran up to Gabriella at the chemistry club meeting. The rest of the club members look at me weird. I shake it off and turn my attention to Gabriella and Taylor.

"Gabriella get Troy to mine and Chad's house at noon. The party is all set just get him a gift and show up looking like you," I said with a smile. Ryan and I came up with an amazing idea. It had been the 1,000th idea. Well maybe I was exaggerating but still we were throwing around ideas.

"THANK YOU," Gabriella said as she pulled me into another bone crushing hug.

"Okay Gabriella now his birthday is next Saturday," I said.

"Thanks Nicole I owe you one," Gabriella said.

"Well that's why I'm one of your best friends now Taylor I need you to come over next Saturday to help decorate. Chad is clumsy when it comes to these things so I usually tie him up to the basketball hoop in our backyard," I said.

"Yeah sure," Taylor said.

"Thanks you know how helpless Chad is at these things," I asked.

"Yeah I remember when we tried setting up for Gabriella's party last year. It was a nightmare. He got himself tangled in the streamers," Taylor said shaking her head.

"Well I gotta go, make sure we have everything for Saturday see you guys later," I said.

"See you," Taylor and Gabriella called after me as I heard the meeting begin. I started walking to my car as I saw Troy having troubles with his. I walked over behind him. He hadn't noticed me so I whispered in his ear, "Hey Wildcat."

He jumped back and dropped his back bag. I looked at him weird.

"So what's up with the car," I asked looking inside the hood.

"I've got no idea," Troy said running a hand through his hair.

"Does that ever work for you,' I asked.

"What," he replied.

"Running your hand through your hair," I replied looking further inside the hood.

"Why is it working," Troy asked with a smirk on his face. I turned away and back to the car thinking _Why does he have to have perfect hair?_ I looked further and saw that a cap was loose. I took my shirt off leaving a tank top on. I placed it on the cap and twisted it so it was tight.

"Okay turn it on and let's see what happens," I told Troy putting my shirt back on.

"Nice grease stain," Troy said looking at my shirt.

"Very funny now turn on the car," I said.

"Fine," he said getting in the car. He turned his keys that were in the ignition. The car roared to life. He got out and gave me a giant hug. I returned the hug loving the feeling of his arms around me. I breathed in his scent. It was pure Troy.

"Thanks now I've got to go," I said. Troy let me go and stared at me.

"What," I asked.

"Where are you going," Troy asked.

"Back to my house," I replied.

"Heard you and Ryan spent a good amount of time together at the house last night," Troy said.

"Why do you care who I spend my time with," I asked giving him his book bag.

"No reason I'm just worried he's not exactly your type," Troy said.

"Oh and what exactly is my type,' I asked him.

"How would I know but Ryan is not your type," Troy said.

"Well Troy don't worry I'm not running off to Las Vegas with Ryan yet partly because I don't have the money," I said. I watched as Troy's eyes bulged out of their sockets at my statement.

"I'm joking Jesus, Troy I thought you would be used to my sarcasm," I said walking to my car that was five spots away.

"I am but not about you being with another guy especially Ryan Evans," Troy replied.

"I've never thought of him that way, anyway I'd have to be seriously drunk before I go out with Ryan Evans," I said getting in the car and driving off. I plugged my ipod into the portable player when my cell phone rang. I looked and saw Troy's picture flashing across the screen. I pressed the talk button.

"You know I can put a restraining order on you for stalking," I said.

"I regret to inform you that I'm not stalking Miss Danforth but driving right behind you,' Troy said. I looked in rear view mirror and saw Troy's car right behind me.

"Okay what is up with you today," I asked turning onto my street. I looked in the rearview again and Troy was following.

"Nothing I just wanted to scare off any unsuspecting suitors," Troy replied.

"Hardy Har Har now really what are you doing," I asked pulling into the driveway.

"It's Friday and Chad has a date and Gabriella is having a weekend with her mom so I figured we could do the cookie thing tonight," Troy said pulling in right behind me.

"We haven't done the cookie thing in like forever so why now,' I asked him as I met him by his car. He got out and smiled.

"Well I knew that we were both free tonight so I thought I'd surprise you by coming over to do the cookies," Troy said.

"How do you know I was free tonight," I asked him as I put the key in the door.

"I asked Ryan and as far as he knew you had nothing," Troy said as I opened the door to let us in.

"Why would you think Ryan knew what I was doing," I asked as I put my stuff down and proceeded to the kitchen. You see the Cookie Thing started when Troy wanted to bake for his parents. So we made cookies form a recipe my aunt had. W had so much fun making cookies that whenever we were bored we would do the cookie thing.

"Well you've been hanging out with him lately," Troy replied as he put his stuff next to mine and followed me into the kitchen.

"Look I know its not yours or Chad's fault but you guys just haven't had time for me since we've entered high school and ever since the summer Ryan's been a good friend,' I said getting out the old recipe. I put it on the counter and Troy and I looked at it to make sure we didn't forget.

"Is it just me or has it been decorated with dried cookie dough,' Troy asked.

"No it was hit with cookie dough. Do you remember the time we first made these and we got a bunch of dough on the recipe,' I asked him.

"Oh yeah," Troy said.

"I remember we had to clean it up it took us forever," I said getting out the ingredients. I put them on the counter while Troy got out the bowls and other supplies. And thus starts the Cookie Thing. Thirty Minutes later the cookies are in the oven and baking while Troy and I are eating the extra dough we saved.

"So about Ryan,' Troy asked.

"Troy look you and Chad are the most important guys in my life. Ryan comes in as a solid third and he knows it. I have never thought of him in a romantic context that would be like the weirdest thing in the world," I said licking some dough off my finger.

"Nicole this might be a personal question but why is it that you haven't had a boyfriend since Allen Paul and that was freshman year. I mean you could easily have a boyfriend," Troy asked sitting next to me on the counter.

"Because Troy I never really liked him and I figured that if I was always myself then the perfect guy would come along he'd love me for just being me. But as I get older I'm starting to fear that I'll never meet him or meet someone even close to him," I said.

"Nicole you will meet him and if not there's always Ryan in Las Vegas,' Troy said. I gave him a light smack on the arm.

"Thanks Troy you're a great person," I said.

"I know now how about us watching Coach Carter," Troy asked.

'Fine but I get the first cookie," I said walking over into the living room.


	4. PARTY

"Oh my god, the party's in ten minutes," I said running around making sure everything was good

"Oh my god, the party's in ten minutes," I said running around making sure everything was good. I passed Taylor and Chad making out. Chad pulled up and saw me running around.

"Nic, calm down you've done a good job," Chad said.

"Yeah Nicole it's amazing," Taylor said.

"I'm worrying too much aren't I," I asked them.

"Yep," they replied in unison.

"It's just that this might be his last birthday that we're all together and I want it to be perfect," I said.

"I know but Nic we all promised to keep in touch and be friends forever. Don't worry," Chad said as they resumed kissing. I ran over to Zeke and asked him about the food.

"Zeke how's it going," I asked him.

"Good. The cake is my best ever if I do say so myself," Zeke said pointing to the red and white cake.

"I totally agree baby," Sharpay said as she came and gave Zeke a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Sharpay are the decorations okay," I asked.

"Yeah, they're perfect thanks for including me," Sharpay said.

"No problem you're a good friend and I've never seen Zeke this crazy about a girl since Ashley Baker in the seventh grade," I said.

'Nicole you said you'd never mention that," Zeke said trying not to laugh.

"What? Who's Ashley Baker?" Sharpay asked.

"She was this girl that Zeke was head over heels for and he embarrassed himself so bad in front of her that he always went red in the face when he was around her," I said.

"But Don't worry Sharpay she doesn't compare to you no one could,' Zeke said kissing her.

"Isn't he the greatest," Sharpay said returning Zeke's kiss.

"Yeah before this becomes a Chad and Taylor Episode I'm going to go," I said as I left that couple to go kiss.

"I walked over to our piano and saw Kelsi there preparing. She was looking directly at the notes and didn't see me.

"How's it going Kelsi," I asked.

"Great I turned up the tempo and everybody knows how it's supposed to go, so everything is taking care of and you can relax Nicole everything is going to go off without a hitch," Kelsi said smiling.

"I hope she listens to you because I've been telling her to calm down for a half an hour," Ryan said.

"I'm sorry but someone's 18th birthday is huge," I said. I walked away and got on the phone wit my godfather Keith.

"Hey Keith are you guys almost here," I asked.

"Yeah we're ready to sneak in the back. Just call me and we'll be there," Keith said.

"Thanks I owe you Keith big time," I said.

"No I'm just happy to do it for you. And plus it's on our way to Los Angeles anyway,' Keith said.

"Nicole they're pulling up," Chad said.

"Okay Uncle Keith gotta go," I said.

"See you in a few minutes," he said hanging up.

"Okay everybody this is it," I said . We all waited as Gabriella put the blindfold on Troy and walked him up to the house. I watched as she led him slowly inside and when the door was closed he was facing her and she took off the blindfold.

"Troy turn around," Gabriella said. When Troy turned we all yelled, "Happy Birthday Troy."

His face broke out into a smile and he started hugging Gabriella.

"I can't believe you remembered and you organized all of this," Troy said giving her a kiss. When they pulled away she smiled.

"Of course I would be a bad girlfriend if I didn't organize the best party for my boyfriend," Gabriella said. Everybody looked at me, I shook it off and gave them a look that said forget it. Jason was about to say something but Kelsi hit him lightly on the arm.

"Thanks everybody for coming," Troy said as Gabriella pushed him in the way towards his guests. She walked over to me.

"Thanks for not saying it was you who organized everything," Gabriella said.

"Don't worry about it," I said trying not to cry.

"The party looks great," she said.

"Thanks Ryan and I kept throwing around ideas and thought that one big final blowout was just the ticket," I said smiling as Troy was laughing with his friends.

"Well its amazing and I promise I'll make it up to you," Gabriella said as she walked away to join her boyfriend. Once Gabriella left Kelsi came over with a microphone.

"Here's the microphone its all set," Kelsi said handing it to me.

"Hello everyone and Welcome to Troy Bolton's 18th birthday bash," I said. Everyone started clapping and Troy was beaming at me.

"Now I'm sure everybody here knows Troy Bolton and if you know him you know he is not a traditional person so in following Troy's lack of tradition his gifts will be given to the boy we all know and love before he gets his cake," I said. I motioned for Chad and Ryan to take the cover off Troy's gift table. His eyes widened and he made his way over so fast he was like a little boy at Christmas. I smiled and held onto my cell phone for dear life hoping he would like my gift. I watched as his gifts were getting off the table and unwrapped in Troy's hands. It took almost an hour for him to be finished with his gifts but then I heard his voice.

"Hey Nicole where's your's," Troy asked. Everybody turned to me and I smiled. I dialed Keith's number and said, "Meet us out back."

I took the microphone from the top of the TV placed it in front of my mouth.

"Now everybody who wants to see Troy's gift form me follow behind me and you'll see," I said. I quickly peeked out the window and saw everybody assembled and ready. I stepped in front of everybody and stopped them for only a moment.

"Now Troy if you don't like it I can always send them back," I said opening the door. Everybody filed outside and saw my gift. Their mouths dropped in surprise. It was the Miami Heat basketball team.

"Happy Birthday Troy," the team said. My godfather Keith Askins stepped forward.

"Hello Troy I'm Keith Askins and my goddaughter Nicole said that you loved the Miami Heat and that Dwayne Wade was your favorite player. Well I'd do anything for my goddaughter. So the guys and I came down to play against you Wildcats and see if you're all that Nicole says and to give you her official gift besides us coming down here with gifts from the team," he said motioning for me to come forward.

"Happy Birthday Troy," I said to him. I handed him the gift and gave him a hug which he happily returned. He opened the gift to see a video tape.

"What's on it," Troy asked.

'You'll have to see when you watch it. Now who wants to see our East High Wildcats take on the Miami Heat," I said into the microphone. Everyone clapped and cheered. I gave Dwayne Wade the microphone.

"Hello I'm Dwayne Wade and I would like to present Troy Bolton with our gift and say Happy Birthday," Dwayne said handing Troy a red bag filled with wrapping paper and their gift. Troy took out the wrapping paper and smiled at the gifts inside. The first thing he pulled out was Dwayne Wade's jersey that was signed. The next was a ball signed by the entire team. The third was a Miami Heat Warm Up suit. He gave me another big hug.

"Thank you so much," Troy said.

"Your Welcome now for the game. Coach Bolton I hope your ready and I hope the East high Wildcats are ready," I said into the microphone.

"Yeah," the team said and thus the game started. The team was amazing and the Heat gave them tips after while my godfather was giving Troy's dad coaching tips and plays for the championship. The Wildcats lost but only by ten points. When the party was over, Troy came over and kissed me on the cheek. Why couldn't he just miss and accidentally hit my lips?


	5. Ryan's Proposal

It's been a month since Troy kissed me on the cheek and he's acted the same. I didn't expect anything different. Okay that's a lie I hoped for a different reaction but it didn't come. Gabriella kept thanking me over and over again for the party. I kept saying it was nothing but she still kept thanking me. Everybody who knew that I organized the party thanked me for a great time.

"Troy's one lucky man," Ryan said coming up to me at my locker.

"Yeah well I'm one of his friends for a reason," I said closing my locker.

"What happened to being best friends with Troy," Ryan asked.

"Nothing it's just we don't hang out as much and when we do its usually like once every two months," I said as we walked to the library. We both had study hall so we got a pass early to go to the library.

"Well then he's missing out," Ryan said.

"Missing out on what, watching TV and making a cookie that's not really impressive," I said sarcastically.

"No I mean you're the first friend I've had that actually cares about what I think," Ryan said, "I'm not just Sharpay's follower."

"You were never Sharpay's follower," I said as we entered the library. We went to a table near the farthest window and sat down.

"Thanks but I was wondering have you ever sang before," Ryan asked.

"I sang at the talent show at Lavas Springs," I said pulling out my AP Calculus book.

"No I meant like solo or in a duet not a background singer," Ryan asked.

"When I was younger why," I asked starting to solve some review problems.

"Because I'm doing this community theater musical of Disney songs for kids and my director asked me to bring in a leading lady for me and you're the first one I thought of," Ryan said.

"Why me, Why not Sharpay?" I asked.

"Because she wants to see me sing with someone other than Sharpay," Ryan said.

"Why should I do this," I asked him.

"Because I'm a friend asking another friend for a favor," he said.

"I don't know," I said.

"Please Nicole I'll never ask you for anything ever again," Ryan said.

"I'll think about it," I said.

"Thank you, here is the music and please consider this I really need to know by January 12," Ryan said.

"Okay," I said.

"Thanks Nicole I owe you one if you do this," Ryan said as he pulled out his AP Chemistry book. I looked at the music sheet. The song was A Whole New World from Aladdin. I used to sing this when I was a child. I knew the song by heart. I started to sing it in my head.

_I can show you the world  
Shining, shimmering, splendid  
Tell me, princess, now when did  
You last let your heart decide?_

I can open your eyes  
Take you wonder by wonder  
Over, sideways and under  
On a magic carpet ride

A whole new world  
A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no  
Or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming

A whole new world  
A dazzling place I never knew  
But when I'm way up here  
It's crystal clear  
That now I'm in a whole new world with you  
Now I'm in a whole new world with you

Unbelievable sights  
Indescribable feeling  
Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
Through an endless diamond sky

A whole new world  
Don't you dare close your eyes  
A hundred thousand things to see  
Hold your breath - it gets better  
I'm like a shooting star  
I've come so far  
I can't go back to where I used to be

A whole new world  
Every turn a surprise  
With new horizons to pursue  
Every moment red-letter  
I'll chase them anywhere  
There's time to spare  
Let me share this whole new world with you

A whole new world  
That's where we'll be  
A thrilling chase  
A wondrous place  
For you and me

I looked back at Ryan who was working on his AP Chemistry. He looked so unlike him. Maybe I should sing with him. I don't know singing with him would bring up so many memories that only Troy knows about. I don't know I'm so confused. Troy where are you when I really need you. I went back to my calculus homework and tried to do it but all I could think about was how singing my singing with Ryan would make Troy feel? He seemed a little off that day when he asked about me and Ryan at my house. When Study Hall let out I decided to call Troy.

"Hey Troy here," he said.

"Hey I was wondering how would you feel if I sang with Ryan," I asked.

"One question before I answer yours why would you be singing with Ryan Evans," he asked.

"Because he's my friend and asked me to," I replied.

"I'd feel fine about it why ask me it's Chad you'll need to be worrying about he'll pull the big brother act," Troy said.

"You won't," I asked hoping he would say yes.

"No I wouldn't," he said before hanging up. I put away my phone and wondered why he said no. He would always play the big brother act no matter the situation but now he wasn't. It was weird and so unlike the Troy Bolton I knew.


	6. Ice Cubes,Dresses and a Mystery Date

After my conversation with Troy I walked to my car in silence. I kept thinking why? He always played the big brother card no matter the situation. It didn't matter if it was a guy just asking me for directions to the nearest burger joint. He or Chad of both of them would come up and tell the guy to back off. It was weird. He never acted like this. When I got to the car I found Gabriella sitting on the hood.

"Okay off the truck," I said. She laughed and hopped off the truck.

"Hey Nicole I was waiting for you. Listen me and the girls were wondering if you were going to the Winter Ball," Gabriella asked. Oh yeah I forgot. The Winter Ball was a dance they held every year the they being the school administrators that was a total example of forced mingling.

"Gabriella I have never once attended one of those archaic dances partly because I see no reason in getting dressed up for one night that you will not remember in twenty years," I said opening my car door and putting my book bag in the passenger seat.

"I know Taylor says you've said that every year since middle school," Gabriella said.

"And it's as true now as it was then," I said getting into the driver's seat.

"Look please Nicole come with us," Gabriella asked.

"I'll think about it," I replied.

"Meet us at Macy's on Saturday at 1 Taylor and I wanted to start somewhere cheap because both of us are low on money," Gabriella said as she walked away. I got into my car and drove away. It was senior year. It would be the last time I would have the chance. Maybe I should go.

Great it was Saturday. I still didn't know if I was going to sing with Ryan or not. He didn't pressure me into accepting the offer. I looked over at my alarm clock and it read 11:05. Great. I walked downstairs and see Troy at the counter and Chad sitting next to him but trying not to fall asleep into his cereal bowl. Troy didn't notice that I was walking down the stairs so I pushed his head into his cereal bowl. He came up spitting out Cocoa Puffs. I just laughed and took a spoon and started eating out of his bowl after I threw him a towel.

"Okay why'd you go for my Cocoa Puffs why not Chad he's about to fall asleep in them anyways," Troy said.

"Too Late Chad's hair is in it now,' I said pointing to Chad who was left cheek first into his cereal bowl. We both just started laughing. I made my way silently to the freezer to get some ice cubes. I walked over and stuffed them down Chad's night shirt. Troy and I watched for Chad's reaction. It took almost five minutes when one of the ice cubes travel down to his shorts be fore he jumped up and started jerking around trying to dislodge the ice cubes from his shirt. By this time Troy and I were laughing our heads off.

"That was not funny," Chad said his face was beet red.

"Actually it was," Troy and I said at the same time.

"So what are you guys doing today,' Chad asked.

"Hanging around here," Troy replied.

"The mall," I said.

"Nicole could you check for the new basketball shoes and see if they're on sale for me," Chad asked.

"Sure but I have to go get ready. Gabriella will kill me if I'm late," I said running upstairs. I dressed in a pair of jeans and a white sweater. I looked at my clock and saw the time. Crap! It was almost 1. I ran to my car grabbing my purse on the way out and went as fast as I could making sure I wasn't going above the speed limit. I arrived at the Albuquerque mall in record time. I ran all the way to Macy's and found Taylor, Kelsi and Gabriella waiting outside the store.

"Yes, now let's go shopping," Sharpay said and we walked into the store. She led us to the back where the formal wear was kept. She of course went straight to the pinks while the rest of us just looked around everywhere. It took almost an hour before Sharpay shouted.

"You guys come look," Sharpay said holding a dress. We all came over with whatever we found. She held up a pink A-line strapless full length gown. It definitely was pretty.

"Go try it on," I said. She turns to me and smiles before her eyes fall on the dress I picked out. I quickly try to hide it but no such luck. Taylor comes up behind me and takes it out of my hands.

"Look what Nicole found," Taylor said holding up the dress. It was a light blue satin dress. It was A-line like Sharpay's and sleeveless. It was full length.

"So a girl who has never gone to one of these things because she thinks they are archaic manages to find a dress within an hour," Gabriella says.

"You're definitely trying it on," Sharpay says.

"You guys I need help," Kelsi says.

"What Kelsi," I asked.

"I can't find a good dress," Kelsi said. Gabriella went over to a rack she was at earlier and got a dress and gave it to Kelsi. It was a wine and white Satin full length strapless dress. It looked like it would fit Kelsi's frame well.

'Try this one on Kelsi I found it when I first started looking but it was too short for me,' Gabriella said.

"Thanks, Taylor Gabriella what did you two find," Kelsi asked.

"Here is mine," Taylor said holding up the dress she was holding. It was a satin and lace lilac dress. It was a sheath style dress and sleeveless and full.

"Chad won't be able to keep his eyes off of you,' I said.

"You think,' Taylor asked.

"I know that boy always looks at you," I said looking over to Gabriella who was at a mirror pressing her dress up against her body. I walked over while the others talked about Chad and Taylor.

"What are you doing Gabi we're about to go into the dressing rooms," I said.

"Do you think Troy will like this dress on me," Gabriella asked.

"Why are you asking me," I asked her.

"Because you're one of Troy's best friend's when we first started dating he would go on and on about how you and Chad are big roles in his life and how much your approvals of me meant to him," Gabriella said.

"What he didn't know was that we knew each other already," I said. We both laughed at that.

"So what do you think," Gabriella asked. I looked at her dress. It was a light pink halter dress with a sheath design and chiffon fabric. It was a full length too. In my head pictures of all Troy's former dates in their dresses went through my mind. Gabriella's dress was by far the most perfect.

"He'll love it but he'll love it much better on you," I said. She turned around and gave me a gigantic hug.

"Thank You," Gabriella said.

"Now let's go try on before I seriously think about not getting this dress," I said.

"Ryan will love it,' Gabriella said.

"I'm not going with Ryan, well he hasn't asked me. I'm not even dating him we're just friends," I said.

"Well you can't go solo," Gabriella said.

"Actually I might just do that, don't worry about me keep your mind on Troy and how much fun you'll have together," I said as we met the girls over at the entrance to the changing rooms.

None of us changed our dresses thank god because if I had to stay in that store for one more minute I would explode. As we were walking in the mall we saw Ryan coming out of men's formal wear store. He had a bag in his hand.

"Ryan," Sharpay called waving her brother over. He walked over and smiled at us.

"Hey girls," Ryan said.

"Hey Ryan do you have a date for the Winter Ball," Taylor asked sneaking a look at me. I glared back knowing where she was going with this.

"No I was going to go solo," Ryan said.

"Well why don't you go with Nicole," Gabriella said. Ryan looked at me with an eyebrow raised.

"You're going to the Winter ball," Ryan asked.

"I figured its Senior year so why not," I said.

"And your friends are trying to get you a date because," Ryan asked.

"She can't go solo," Sharpay said.

"Sharpay I'm fine with going solo," I said.

"Plus Sharpay we're friends and nothing more. It would be weird," Ryan said.

"Come on it's not like you guys are going to kiss or anything. It's just one night," Sharpay said.

"Well what do you think," Ryan asked me.

"Just as friends and if either one of you try to bring mistletoe within a hundred feet of us I swear I will hurt you," I said.

"Good then it's settled," Taylor said. I was fuming. I wanted to go solo but Ryan was my friend and I figured we'll have fun as friends.

"Well Chad wanted me to check something," I said leaving the group. I walked over to Foot Locker and saw Chad's shoes in the display. They were cheap and I had money since my dress was on sale. I got Chad's size and left. I drove home and went straight to the living room to find Zeke, Chad and Troy watching TV.

"Here are your shoes," I said handing Chad the bag.

"Why'd you buy them," Chad asked pulling the shoes out of the box.

"Because you would have bugged me to get them anyway if I called and told you they were on sale," I said.

"Thanks Nicole you saved me the trouble," Chad said.

"No but Thanks to your girlfriends I now have a date to the Winter Ball when might I add I was planning to go solo," I shouted running upstairs to my room unaware of the conversation downstairs.

"She has a date," Troy said.

"I can't believe she's going," Zeke said.

"Whoever he is he's not going to make it through the front door," Chad said.

"Chad calm down she's old enough to take care of herself," Troy said.

"Okay what's going on Troy you always pulled the big brother card no matter what the situation was when it dealt with Nicole and boys why have you suddenly not cared that she has a date," Chad asked.

"I just trust her choice in guys," Troy said.

'Then you weren't listening Troy. She said our girlfriends found her a date," Zeke said.

Troy and Chad's faces fell to one of curiosity. Who was Nicole's mystery date?


	7. Winter Ball

It was the day of the Winter Ball. School had just let out and everybody rushed home to get ready. When I got up to my room I turned on my computer. I signed on to my AOL account and my buddy list popped up. I looked and saw that Troy was online.

**Wildcat14: **_Hey Nicole_

**LadyWildcat: **_Hey Troy_

**Wildcat14:**_ So who's your date for the Winter Ball?_

**LadyWildcat: **_did Chad ask you to ask me that question because he's been asking me all week. Of course I'm not telling him just to piss him off. _

**Wildcat14: **_No I'm just curious _

**LadyWildcat: **_Curiosity killed the cat _

**Wildcat14: **_But I'm a Wildcat so it's different_

**LadyWildcat: **_No a wildcat is still a cat. So is everybody still meeting over at the school? _

**Wildcat14: **_No we're meeting at your house? What does your date want to know? _

**LadyWildcat: **_Yes and because I wanted to know _

**Wildcat14: **_Well we are meeting at your house_

**LadyWildcat: **_Okay_

**Wildcat14: **_So what are you guys doing for winter break _

**LadyWildcat: **_Nothing I mean my godfather wanted me to join him in Miami but I'm not so sure_

**Wildcat14: **_why aren't you sure if I had the chance to go spend my Winter Break with the Miami Heat I would _

**LadyWildcat: **_You got to spend your birthday with them_

**Wildcat14: **_Good point. My family is actually staying home this year. My mum wants a homey Christmas because it might the last one we have all together. _

**LadyWildcat: **_At least you have a mom to want a homey Christmas. _

**Wildcat14: **_Sorry, but you have your Aunt Karen_

**LadyWildcat: **_I know but I just wish I had my parents here _

**Wildcat14: **_Well that's why you have me and Chad we're your shoulders to cry on _

**LadyWildcat:**_Don't forgot Ryan _

**Wildcat14: **_Why'd you have to bring him up _

**LadyWildcat: **_he's my friend _

**Wildcat14: **_I'm your friend too _

**LadyWildcat: **_I know you are but when you and Chad are on dates or have practice I have no one so I hang out with him _

**Wildcat14: **_hang out with the softball team from school_

**LadyWildcat: **_Why are you mad about me being friends with Ryan, Troy _

**Wildcat14: **_Because he's a jerk _

**LadyWildcat: **_how is he a jerk_

**Wildcat14: **_he's not good enough to be your friend_

**LadyWildcat: **_well he is my friend _

**Wildcat14: **_Well I don't want him to be _

**LadyWildcat: **_why Troy _

**Wildcat14 has signed off. **

I signed off my computer and opened my closet to reveal my dress and shoes. I sighed and started getting ready when the door to my room burst open. In came Sharpay, Kelsi, Taylor and Gabriella.

"What are you guys doing here," I asked.

"We came to get ready the boys are getting ready in Chad's room," Gabriella said.

"Ryan's meeting us here," Sharpay said, "something about avoiding lectures with Chad and your uncle."

"Oh well okay," I said.

"Now since this is Nicole's first East High dance she must look amazing," Taylor said. They started coming towards me and I felt cornered. They had hair dryers and a bunch of other supplies that I didn't even recognize.

When they were finished I stared at myself in the mirror. I couldn't even recognize myself. Then we spent the rest of the time helping each other get ready. When we were finally ready we heard the boys talking downstairs. The girls walked downstairs but I froze. None of the guys had ever seen me in a dress, heels or make-up. It took about five minutes and then I heard Troy's voice.

"Where's Nicole," Troy said. God I loved how he said my name.

"She was just…," Taylor said as the doorbell rang. I looked out my window and saw Ryan waiting there in his tux.

"Hey Ryan come on in," I heard my Aunt Karen say.

"Thanks Mrs.Danforth is Nicole ready," Ryan asked.

"I think she is but she's not coming down but the rest of them are waiting by the stairs," Aunt Karen said.

"Thanks Mrs.Danforth," Ryan said as he moved towards the stairs.

"Ryan you're here thank god now all we have to do is get your date to get her cute butt down here," Taylor said screaming the last part.

"Wait you're my cousin's mystery date," Chad said.

"We're just going as friends Chad," Ryan said.

"Make sure it stays that way," Troy snaps.

"Nicole the sooner you get down here the sooner we can get to the dance and it'll be over," Gabriella said. She does have a point. I take a deep breath and open the door. I slowly walk down the stairs my hand lightly gripping the banister. When I could see everybody's faces I started getting nervous. The girls were smiling and the boys had their mouths open. When I reached the bottom of the stairs I looked at everybody.

"What," I asked.

"Now let's go before we miss the dance," Sharpay said grabbing Zeke's arm. We all took our date's car. Ryan had just gotten his back from the dealer. He had a Lexus. He opened the door politely for me.

"Thanks," I said getting in. Taylor smiled at me since Chad's car was right next to Ryan's. We rode to the dance talking about how our friends put us up to this.

"You know my sister said that we would make the cutest couple she's ever seen besides her and Zeke," Ryan said.

"Well we're only friends," I said.

"That's what I told her then I got this lecture on how I'm not going to be young forever yet when I said she wouldn't be either she slapped me," Ryan said.

"Well if there's one thing about Sharpay that won't change is her want to stay young," I said as we pulled into the school parking lot. Ryan got out and then held the door open for me like a gentleman.

"Why are you being such a gentleman today," I asked him.

"Because I like to be a gentleman," Ryan said closing the door. We walked into the cafeteria that had been cleared for the dance since Coach Bolton put up a fuss about it being in the gym. I looked around at the decorations and was amazed. The minute a song came on Ryan gave me a look and motioned to the dance floor. I nodded and he pulled me out there. I wasn't sure for how long we danced but soon enough we were both tired and starting to sweat. I looked at the cafeteria clock and it read 11:00. We had danced for three full hours. We walked over to where Troy and Gabriella were standing.

"Hey you two finally you stepped off the dance floor,' Gabriella said laughing.

"Well Ryan has some good moves," I said.

"Yeah we saw," Troy said coldly.

"Well I'd like to try out some of those moves," Gabriella said looking at Troy for the okay.

"Go on ahead," Troy said giving her a light kiss his cold demeanor seemed to disappear only a little bit though.

"See you after two songs Nicole," Ryan said.

"Go have fun," I said. I turned to look at Troy. His gorgeous blue eyes were fixed on Ryan as if he wanted to blow the kid up with his mind.

"So having fun with Evans," Troy asked.

"Yeah, he's a sweet guy and a great dancer," I said looking to see him having fun dancing with Gabriella.

"Yeah right," Troy said as the song they were currently playing began to end.

"And you think you can do better," I asked hoping he would rise to the challenge.

"Of course," Troy said leading me out there. But as soon as we got out there a slow song played.

"Well it seems you won't be able to show me your moves after all,' I said.

"Hey we're still dancing," Troy said pulling me back towards him. He put his hands almost two inches above my waist and I put my hands on his shoulders. Anyway could see it was just friendly. I turned to see Ryan doing the same thing to Gabriella. When I turned back to Troy he was staring at me.

"I miss you Nicole," he said.

"I do too Troy," I said.

"Well then why do you hang out with Evans," Troy asked.

"Because you're always busy with Gabriella or basketball and everyone's busy," I said.

"How about I make up for it by going ice skating like old times," Troy said.

"Okay," I replied.

"Good then I'll see you at noon at the rink on New Years Eve," Troy said as the song ended. He left to join Gabriella as Ryan came back over to me. The rest of the night I was extremely happy.


	8. Two In The Morning

RRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG! I heard the sound of my phone going off. Who the heck could be calling this early in the morning? I turned to see Troy's picture on the screen. I pressed the talk button.

"Hello," I said.

"I need to talk to you," Troy said. I looked over to my clock. It's two in the morning.

"Troy it's two in the morning can't this wait," I asked.

"Please Nicole," Troy asked. He seemed desperate.

"Okay Troy talk," I said

"Not on the phone I need to talk to you face to face," Troy said.

"Fine just climb up the ladder when you get here," I said.

"Okay see you in three minutes," Troy said.

"Fine and you better have a good reason for waking me up this early," I said as he hung up. I hung up right after him and opened my window letting the semi-cold air come in. I made sure my door was closed so we would wake no one.

"Hey Nicole," I heard a voice behind me. I turned and saw Troy behind me.

"Hey Troy," I said hugging him. He hugged me back.

"Sorry for calling you this early but I needed to talk to you," he said.

"Okay but first let me close the window," I said closing the window and blocking the cold air from entering the room. When I turned back to Troy he had a look of sadness etched upon his face. I had never seen such a look on him. I walked over to him and looked into his blue eyes that seemed dazed.

"Troy tell me what happened," I asked.

"I can't believe it," Troy said.

"You can't believe what," I asked him sitting on my bed partially because I was worn out. It was two in the morning and I have to get up in a couple hours because once Chad is up everybody is up. He's that loud in the morning.

"Troy I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong," I told him. He came over to the bed. He laid down and put his head in my lap like he always did whenever he had a problem and wanted to talk. He was quiet for a few moments.

"Troy I need to know what's wrong. You can always talk to me," I said running my fingers through his hair to try and calm him down.

"She lied to me," He finally said as I felt a tear hit my bare legs. I wiped the tear off my leg.

"Who lied to you," I asked.

"Gabriella," Troy said in a whisper. My hand froze for a moment. Why would Gabriella lie to Troy?

"Impossible she loves you," I said resuming running my fingers through his hair.

"Apparently not," Troy said.

"What did she lie about," I asked.

"You know how she says that every Sunday night she works late," Troy said.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Well I as going to pick her up from her work to surprise her and when I got there she wasn't there. I asked her boss and he said that Gabriella left two hours ago. I went to her house and climbed the tree to her balcony. When I got up there I saw a boy about our age in there with her," Troy said.

"Do you know him," I asked.

"I couldn't make out his face but they definitely weren't studying," Troy said as my phone rang again. I looked at the screen and it had Gabriella's picture.

"Who's calling you," Troy asked. I showed him the screen. He saw Gabriella's picture and his face got a look on anger on it. I pressed the talk button and put the phone to my ear.

"Hello," I said.

"Hey Nicole is Troy there I've been trying to call him but his phone's off," Gabriella said.

"Yeah he's here," I said looking at Troy who was looking up at me.

"Can I talk to him," Gabriella asked.

"She wants to talk to you Troy," I said to him. He shook his head.

"Gabriella he doesn't want to talk to you right now," I said.

"Nicole please just get him to meet me tomorrow at nine in front of the school," Gabriella said.

"I'll try Gabriella, but I can't believe you were with another guy," I said.

"It was a mistake and I'm regretting it so much right now," Gabriella said.

"Gabriella I can't make any promises but I'll try and get Troy there," I replied hanging up the phone. I put it on my bedside table and started running my fingers through Troy's hair again.

"What did she want," Troy asked.

"She wants you to meet her tomorrow at nine in front of the school," I said.

"I don't want to meet her," Troy said.

"Troy just give her a chance to explain and if you don't like it we'll move our little ice skating venture up a couple of days," I said.

"Okay but can I stay here tonight," Troy asked.

"Yeah," I said as I kept running my fingers through his hair and his breathing started to even out. Soon we both fell asleep.

**This will be my shortest chapter i promise I wanted to give my loyal readers a little more insight into the whole Troy and Nicole friendship before i add my next plot twist so stick around. and thank you to all my reviewers. **


	9. Decisions and Arguments

I woke up and Troy was gone. I saw a note on my pillow and I felt a tear roll down my face. I took the note and read it.

_Hey Nicole,_

_Sorry I had to leave but you weren't up yet. Thanks for last night. I'm going to meet Gabriella so wish me luck. I don't know if I can forgive her. I really wish you could go with me but you looked so beautiful sleeping that I didn't have the heart to wake you. _

_Troy _

I kind of hoped that he would stay and be there when I woke up but he wasn't. I guess I shouldn't have hoped that he would. I mean Gabriella wanted to see him so obviously he would go. I looked at my clock and it read 9:30. I guess Troy and Gabriella were probably still talking. I got out of bed and took a shower. Today was Christmas Eve. Chad, Troy and I usually watched Christmas movies all night. But this year as always would be different. The past three years I watched them on my own. I never thought that it was pathetic until now.

I got out of my shower and put on my usual around the house Christmas wear. I walked downstairs to the smell of my aunt Karen's Christmas cookies. I walked down and sat at the island.

"Good morning Nicole," Aunt Karen said.

"Good morning, is Chad or Uncle Mike up yet," I asked reaching for the Trix since we polished off the rest of the Cocoa Puffs earlier that week.

"Your Uncle is out with Chad doing last minute Christmas shopping, you know those two," she replied.

"I know I do my shopping the week before when they're out on dates or working in the garage," I replied. She looked at me with an amused expression. Every year she tried to get us to go Christmas shopping every year with her but every year we said it was too early. She went in August while I went a week before and they went the day before.

"Well did you get everybody," she asked.

"Of course I even got Uncle Dorian something and we hardly see him," I replied finishing my Trix.

"So are you, Troy and Chad doing your annual Christmas Movie Marathon thing this year you guys haven't done that in ages," She asked. I shook my head.

"Why ever not you guys used to do that all the time," she said.

"Aunt Karen things change and Chad is going to Taylor's house for their Christmas Eve party and I'm betting that Troy will go spend Christmas Eve with Gabriella," I said looking down into my empty cereal bowl.

"So what are your Christmas vacation plans," Aunt Karen asked. I looked at her. She knew that my godfather had suggested me coming to Miami the day after Christmas.

"I think I'm going to stay here but when I go off to college I'll spend Christmas with him and New Years with you and Uncle Mike," I said.

"So I saw college acceptance letters in your room last week," Aunt Karen said.

"You went through my room," I asked. Aunt Karen always respected my privacy and never went through my room.

"Well I was putting your clothes away and making your bed and the letters were in your planner which was under your pillow and fell out," Aunt Karen replied.

"Oh," I said. Ever since we were kids Chad, Troy and I planned to go to the University of Albuquerque and live together as roommates. But given that we've grown apart and they've got girlfriends so I just think that it is my chance to be independent without them.

"So have you decided which one you're going to go to," Aunt Karen asked.

"I decided on Oxford last week," I said putting my bowl in the dishwasher.

"Oh," Aunt Karen said, "Isn't Oxford in England though."

"Yes it is," I said.

"Isn't it a little far from home," she asks.

"I know but I just feel that this is something I have to do," I replied.

"But what about money and the travel expenses and I've heard that the places around Oxford are extremely expensive," Aunt Karen replied.

"Aunt Karen I'll be okay," I replied.

"Well we'll throw a big party for you after graduation before you go away," Aunt Karen said.

"Actually I was talking to my friend Alex who lives in Berlin and it just so happens that she's also attending Oxford. I mean we have different majors but we're going to live in the same apartment building. But," I said.

"But," Aunt Karen asked.

"But I'm flying out to London right after graduation and Alex and I are going on a two-month backpacking trip across Europe and Asia," I said.

"What about the last month before September," Aunt Karen asked.

"We're going to settle in and unpack everything then," I replied.

"What about shopping for supplies," Aunt Karen asked.

"We're going to buy things during the trip if they're not very expensive and if we don't find any of the big stuff on the trip we're going to buy it in London," I said. My parents were big government people before they died and they made a whole lot of money.

"Oh well then I guess we should savor these last couple months that we have," Aunt Karen said.

"Aunt Karen I'll come home just not as much as you and Uncle Mike would've hoped," I said.

"Well I guess we should just make your birthday a big affair," Aunt Karen said.

"Thanks,' I replied as Chad and Uncle Mike walked through the door carrying loads of bags.

"Well what have you two got there," I asked eying the bags.

"No peeking," Chad said.

"Like I would you're the one who tried to find the Christmas presents ten years ago and managed to get your head stuck in a huge vase," I retaliated.

"Not my fault, you hinted that you got me the perfect gift," Chad said.

"I did didn't I," I said.

"Yes your original paper mache basketball was unique," Chad said sarcastically.

"Hey I worked very hard on that basketball," I said.

"Yeah well what are you doing for Christmas Chad," Aunt Karen asked.

"I have something planned for me and Taylor after we have dinner at her parents house," Chad replied.

"Chad you need to spend time with us this is the last Christmas vacation we'll have with all of us here," Aunt Karen said.

"What do you mean Karen," Uncle Mike asked.

"Mom Nicole and I are going to the University of Albuquerque," Chad said but looking from Aunt Karen to me and then back to Aunt Karen, "Right?"

I looked at Chad and then at my Aunt and Uncle.

"Actually we're only going to be together on Christmas only, right after Christmas I'm heading to Miami then heading back to England," I said.

"WHAT," Chad shouted.

"Chad calm down," Uncle Mike said.

"Why should I," Chad retorted.

"Because Chad I thought you'd be happy for me. I got into a good college and I'm happy. Just because I don't want to set my life choices by something we decided when we were ten does not mean that I have to stick to it you hypocrite," I retorted.

"How am I a hypocrite," Chad said.

"You, Troy and I promised to remain best friends and all I seem to be now is a rug for you two to walk on," I said running up to my room. I slammed the door and turned on my computer. I was hoping that Alex was on-line. I really needed a friend and everybody else was out of the question even Ryan.


	10. Chad Explodes

I logged onto my computer as quickly as I could. After what felt like a thousand years it loaded. The moment the desktop came up a message box appeared.

**FunkyinBerlin**

**Requests a video chat with LadyWildcat**

I clicked the okay button and turned on my webcam. I saw Alex's room come into view and then Alex came in.

"Hello Nicole the rents are giving me a pain," Alex said.

"Well I can think of someone else who is giving me a pain," I said.

"Who is it Chad I bet its Chad," Alex said. Alex went to school with Chad, Troy and I before her dad got a better job in the Berlin branch of the company that he works for. Her mother however works from home.

"Actually it's both of them," I said.

"What Troy managed to get you mad," Alex said as if it was the most scandalous thing she's ever heard even though scandals are about as popular with Alex as total world destruction.

"Yes but I don't want to talk about it now but Chad is the one I was going to complain about," I replied. She rolled her eyes and looked back at me.

"I don't understand why you tolerate him. You could just do what I do and annoy him every chance you get," Alex replied. Alex and Chad never got along it was like they were born to hate each other.

"Well he's my cousin," I replied.

"So, I'm not that nice to my cousin," Alex replied.

"I'm just so mad at him. He had no right to get upset about me going to Oxford it's my decision and yet he makes me feel horrible about going where I want to go where I feel I have to go," I said.

"Chad's always been selfish I've said that anyway now moving on. What's going to be your major," Alex asked.

"I'm thinking the medical field," I said.

"Oh," Alex said.

"Well what's your major," I asked.

"Law, because I love to argue," Alex replied.

"Well you'll give them hell," I said.

"I should, anyway I gotta go my parents are about to have the biggest hissy fit I've ever witnessed," Alex said as she turned off her webcam and I followed shortly. I wanted so badly to talk to Troy, maybe I should talk to him. But then I remembered that if Chad was this mad then Troy might be the same. I just hope that everything will be okay.

Chad watched as his cousin walked upstairs before storming out. He jumped into his car and sped off for Troy's all the while thinking about Nicole's college choice. She never complained about them hanging out before why now. As he drove into Troy's driveway noticing Troy's car that he got last summer he hoped Troy wouldn't take Nicole's side. He knocked on the door with a passion until someone answered.

"Chad what are you doing here," Jack Bolton asked.

"Is Troy here," Chad asked.

"Yeah just got home a couple minutes ago," Mr. Bolton replied.

"Good," Chad said walking past Mr. Bolton and for Troy's bedroom. He just burst in and saw Troy throwing a basketball up in the air and catching it. Chad slammed the door to get his attention.

"Okay man I just want you to know I'm not Boy George and don't swing that way," Troy said.

"She's going to England," Chad said.

"What," Troy asked.

"She's going to England or was I not clear the first time," Chad shouted.

"Who's going to England," Troy asked trying to calm down his friend.

"Nicole," Chad said.

"What? Nicole's not going to England. Why would she go to England?" Troy asked now fully engrossed in the conversation.

"She's going to Oxford for college and the best part is that she's leaving right after graduation," Chad retorted.

"What," Troy shouted.

"Yeah she's meeting up with Alex in London after we graduate," Chad said.

"Alex? Alexandra Collins," Troy asked.

"Yes the Alex that has always hated us," Chad replied.

"Wow but why would she go to Oxford when we all planned to go to the University of Albuquerque," Troy asked.

"Well she said that we promised to be best friends and basically that we never hang out together actually she called herself a rug for us to walk on," Chad said.

"That's not true sure we rely on her for some things but she's not a rug," Troy replied.

"That's exactly what I was thinking," Chad said.

"But why would she just decide to go to Oxford," Troy asked.

"Do you think I know," Chad asked.

"Didn't you ask her," Troy said.

"Yes of course I did," Chas replied sarcastically.

"Well I guess we're not going to college together," Troy said sitting back on his bed trying to ignore the nagging feeling in his stomach.


	11. Ice Rink Revisited

"**Hey it's Troy I'm not answering my phone right now so could you please leave a message at the tone and I'll get back to you. If it's Chad man you owe me ten bucks," Troy's voice said.** I hung up for what seemed like the thousandth time today. I am sitting here at the Ice Rink. Troy's really late. I remember the first time Troy and I first came here he taught me how to skate.

"_Nicole come on out here," An eight year old Troy said to an eight year old Nicole. _

"_No I don't know how," Nicole replied. _

"_I'll teach you," Troy replied. _

"_I'll just watch you," Nicole replied. _

"_No you're going to let me teach you," Troy replied coming over to the side of the rink near the seats. _

"_Troy you'll let me fall," Nicole said. _

"_No I won't. Just trust me," Troy said holding out his hand. Nicole looked at him hoping she could tell the truth in his eyes. _

"_Okay but if you let me fall or get hurt….," Nicole said. _

"_You can make me fall," Troy finished helping young Nicole onto the rink. Nicole held tightly onto Troy's hands as he skated in front of her. He moved slowly. _

"_Now it's just like gliding or walking on air just slide your left foot forward than your right," Troy said showing Nicole the motion. _

"_Troy I can't do it," Nicole said. _

"_Yes you can I'm right here, I'll be right here, I'll always be here for you," Troy said helping Nicole learn to skate. By the end of the day Nicole was skating safely on her own with Troy next to her. _

I looked out onto the ice from the seats. It looks almost the same as it did ten years ago. It wasn't as terrifying but it was ten years ago. It was more comforting. I remember after the funeral for my parents Troy brought me out here. He held my hand as we sat and watched others skate. He wasn't like Chad and my aunt and uncle who wanted to talk about it. He just sat there with me as I cried onto his shoulder. It was the first time that Troy called me his best friend.

I got up and proceeded out onto the ice. I'm a better skater than I was ten years ago. I am able to skate backwards and go fast. I felt my eyes drawn to a couple in front of me. I recognized them as Michelle Fox and Matthew Connolly. Michelle was a sophomore I tutored last year when she was a freshman. When we were done she always wanted to talk about her best friend Matthew. I never told her about my situation with Troy but I helped her as best as I could. I guess she got lucky unlike me. I checked my watch and saw 9:30. Troy hasn't shown up and I've been here since noon. I know I probably should have gone home already but for some reason I kept hoping Troy would show up. I got off the ice unable to deal with my thoughts while on the ice.

"Nicole," I heard a voice say. Hoping it was Troy I turned and saw Michelle waving at me.

"Hey Michelle," I replied and waved back.

"One minute I want you to meet Matthew," Michelle said as she got off the ice Matthew following her. I waited for them to reach me.

"Hey Michelle what brings you here," I asked as she sat next to me.

"Matthew wanted to bring me here for our one six month anniversary," Michelle said.

"So you're the infamous Matthew Connolly Michelle told me so much about last year," I said putting my hand out for the boy to shake.

"Yeah and you are," Matthew asked.

"Matthew this is Nicole Danforth she tutored me last year," Michelle said.

"Are you in any way related to Chad Danforth," Matthew asked.

"Yes he's my cousin, why do you ask" I replied.

"Just curious I mean he's a jock everyone knows who they are," Matthew replied.

"I know I'm one of the female jocks. I'm on the varsity softball team," I said.

"Well Female jocks aren't that well known," Matthew replied.

"Unfortunately we are out shadowed by the males," I said.

"Sorry Nicole being blunt is something Matthew needs to work on not being," Michelle said.

"Don't worry about it Michelle," I said.

"So why are you here," Michelle asked.

"Well I was supposed to be meeting a friend but he never showed so it left me to think if I really want to continue being his friend," I said.

"Well he's going to be losing a great friend," Michelle said.

"I don't want to interrupt but Michelle if we don't leave now you're parents are going to kill me," Matthew said.

"Oh yeah don't want a repeat of last month," Michelle said as they walked off, "I'll see you later Nicole."

I watched them go and I felt tears prick at my eyes. I hastily wiped them away and glanced back at the skaters. Some were finishing the lap while others exited the rink. I felt myself unable to move as I realized how stupid I must look just sitting here.

"Um miss the rink's closing," I heard someone say. I turned to see Tony the owner. He looked the same as always, black messy hair, bowling hat, white stripes t-shirt and faded jeans with old tennis shoes.

"Thanks Tony," I said as I started to exit the rink. I walked straight to my car trying to hold back the anger and tears I knew were coming. When I got inside and made sure my door was locked and seatbelt was on I finally let all my tears go. There's no way Troy would not have stood me up with out calling at least that's what I thought. I don't remember how long I was sitting there before I tossed my ice skates in the passenger seat and started driving out of the ice rink parking lot.

I drove home with just one goal. Getting home and crying my eyes out. Troy's definitely not my friend anymore if he stood me up without calling or picking up his phone from when I called. But something in the back of my mind just told me to not pass judgment until I talked to him. I heard my phone ring. I quickly picked it up and saw Taylor's phone number.

"Hello Taylor what's up," I said.

"Nothing much just want to thank you for your Christmas gift sorry it took me so long to say it," Taylor said.

"Don't worry about it I bet Chad kept you busy and thank you for my gift," I replied. That's another thing. Chad has not talked to me since I said I was going to Oxford.

"Your welcome so I'll see you at school on Monday," Taylor asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"Before I go Gabriella says hi," Taylor said.

"Tell her I said hi back but I got to go I'm driving and I feel very cautious when it's dark and I'm on the phone,' I said.

"No worries I'm the same way," Taylor said.

"Bye," I said.

"Bye," Taylor replied as we both hung up.

I came to the stop light at North Avenue. I kept my eyes on the stoplight hoping for a quick red light and a long green. I was so focused on the stoplight that I did not notice an out of control car coming my way on a red light. But I did notice it when I felt it hit my car and the searing pain took over. The car flipped twice before everything went black.


	12. Serious but Stable

"Boys keep it down," Karen Danforth shouted to the East High Varsity Basketball Team.

"Chad do you know where Nicole is," Mike Danforth asked.

"No why should I," Chad asked.

"What's with the anger dude," Zeke asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it," Chad retorted as the phone rang.

"I'll get it," Mrs. Danforth said going to the kitchen. She reached for the telephone and answered.

"Hello," she said.

"Is this Karen Danforth," a male voice said.

"Yes who is this," Mrs. Danforth asked.

"This is Sergeant Michaels of the Albuquerque Police Department your niece Nicole has been involved in a serious car accident," The man said. Mrs. Danforth dropped the phone in shock.

"Mrs. Danforth," Sergeant Michaels asked.

"Karen what's wrong," Mike Danforth asked. Being brought out of her shock by her husband's voice she hurriedly picked up the phone.

"Mrs. Danforth," Sergeant Michaels asked again.

"Yes I'm here," Mrs. Danforth said as tears started to trickle down her face.

"Now your niece has been taken to Albuquerque Memorial Hospital in serious condition I will give you more information when you meet me in the hospital," Sergeant Michaels said as he hung up the phone. Karen Danforth hung up the phone as tears fell freely.

"Karen what's wrong," Mike asked.

"Mom why are you crying and who was that on the phone," Chad asked as the basketball team turned their eyes to the crying Karen Danforth.

"Karen what's wrong," Mike asked again.

"Nicole…serious accident….hospital…..," Mrs. Danforth said. It was as if time froze in the Danforth house for one moment. It was Mike Danforth that recovered first.

"Okay Chad we're going to the hospital right now lock up after we leave even if you're going with take your own car," Mike Danforth said as he got his wife out of the house as quickly as he could.

"You guys I'm going to the hospital so night's over," Chad said as he reached for his car keys.

"Chad, all of us are Nicole's friends we'll follow behind you," Jason said.

"Thanks guys but," Chad said but was interrupted by Troy.

"No buts Chad we're going whether you like it or not call all of Nicole's friends on the way we should all be there," Troy said.

"Thanks dude," Chad said as the team made their way to the hospital. The entire way there Troy felt nothing but guilt and a fear that Nicole would leave him. When they all arrived at the hospital Mike Danforth called them and told them the floor. When they reached the floor they found Mike and Karen Danforth talking to a policeman who left as soon as they entered.

"Is Nicole okay," Troy asked as they took seats near the Danforths. He looked from both of the elder Danforths and saw his answer.

"The officer said that according to a witness Nicole was at the stoplight on North Avenue when a car with four drunk guys got out of control. It hit Nicole's car with great force and Nicole's car flipped over twice. It didn't help that the car when it had flipped over twice hit a light pole. When the police got there she was unconscious and from what they could tell serious condition. We haven't heard anything as of late," Mike Danforth replied. Troy digested this news as he saw Chad reach for his phone and call Nicole's friends. He was consumed with guilt knowing that if he had shown up Nicole wouldn't have waited and left when she did and got into the accident. The nagging that he felt in his stomach when he got the news that she was going to Oxford intensified when he found out there was a chance she might die and leave him.

"Troy dude are you okay," Chad asked sitting next to him.

"Honestly," Troy asked.

"Yeah and I've called all of Nicole's friends but Sharpay and Ryan are not back yet and Gabriella and Taylor are coming tomorrow so back to my original question are you okay," Chad replied.

"It's all my fault," Troy said.

"What do you mean," Chad asked but before Troy got to answer a doctor came over to the older Danforths.

"Karen and Michael Danforth I presume," the doctor said.

"Yes," the Danforths replied.

"I'm Doctor Miller," The doctor said.

"How is she doctor," Mrs. Danforth asked.

"Well she's in serious but stable condition. When we got her she had a broken leg, four broken ribs, a partially collapsed lung and various bruises and cuts and a concussion. We performed an emergency surgery to fix the collapsed lung and that was a success, so all the immediate danger is gone. We're going to keep her here for a few days to make sure she stays stable and she's definitely going to need some rehab. Right now she's unconscious but you all can go in one at a time except for family," the doctor said.

"What room is she in," Chad asked.

"Room 214 now if you'll excuse me I have to go check on another patient," the doctor said as he left.

"Why don't the Danforths go first?" Troy suggested.

"Thanks Troy," Chad said as they proceeded into the room. One by one Troy watched as the family stepped out and the team went in. He kept waiting to be the last one knowing that his conversation with Nicole would be hard.

"Visiting hours are ending in one minute," the speaker announced.

"Did everybody go see her," Chad asked.

"No Troy didn't," Zeke replied.

"I'll see her tomorrow," Troy said as he left the hospital with one quick peek inside her room. That image of her lying there so helpless is burned into his memory. He drove home hoping that he would wake up tomorrow and this would all be a dream. But despite his hopes he knew this was real. He knew that he had let down the one person besides his parents that had always been there for him.


	13. Hospital Hostility

I felt sick to my stomach as I made my way towards Nicole's hospital room

I felt sick to my stomach as I made my way towards Nicole's hospital room. I had made sure to get here close to noon so the Danforths were out getting a real quick lunch. Nicole hadn't woken up yet but the Danforths were getting her something that fitted the doctors dietary recommendations that Nicole would have to follow when she got out. My parents had gone earlier today to see her and she wasn't awake. When I reached the door I slowly reached and turned the knob. When I opened the door I quietly slipped inside hoping to not wake Nicole if she was asleep.

I turned to see Nicole's eyes closed and her chest slowly rising and falling with each breath that she took. I could see the bruises and only some of the cuts the doctor mentioned Nicole getting. I put my keys in my pocket and sat down in a chair next to the bed. She looked so peaceful but broken at the exact same time. I see the cast where people have already signed on her leg. I can't believe it's taken me two days to come here and talk to her or at least see her.

I get up to see her cast and the messages that are there. The red cast seemed covered in black writing. I looked on top to read some.

**Get better Nicole I mean it I miss you, Gabriella **

**Nicole, hey hun get better we need you on the field, Sami **

**Nic please get better and don't worry I'll wait for the next community musical to sing with you, Ryan **

**Get better, Chad**

**Please get better I need you to help me keep Chad focused and because I've been one of your best buds for years, Taylor **

**Best Glove Buds forever, Riley **

"What are you doing here," a voice asked me. I turned to see Nicole staring at me with her eyes half open. It pained me to see her expression. It was one I hadn't seen except when my mother wore it. It was a look of disappointment. But for some reason her look hurt me even more. It was as if everything I had done to her over the years was finally coming back into my head at full speed.

"I'm visiting you," I said as I made my way back to the chair.

"Why," she asked.

"Because," I said trying to find words to finish my sentence.

"Let me finish your sentence you're visiting me because you have the tiniest bit of guilt in you," she said with venom in her voice. I've never heard her voice sound like that ever. I mean I did have a bunch of guilt but for some reason I couldn't voice any of it.

"Say Something Troy," she asked looking at me. Her voice had softened and it was now the one I heard whenever she calmed me down when I got angry. I just stared at her face and noticed how much pain she was in.

"Why can't you just say something," she asked me. I looked into her face to see one lone tear rolling down her cheeks.

"I don't know," was the only phrase I said to her. I looked up to see her face and all I saw was overwhelming sadness.

"I don't belong in your world anymore do I Troy and Chad's made it clear that I don't belong in his," Nicole asked. I looked at her what was she talking about?

"Of course you belong in my world," I said. I saw her shaking her head and then she refused to look at me.

"Troy do I can you honestly tell me that I belong in a world with you and Chad giving all that has happened in high school," Nicole said. I put myself in her line of vision and tried to remember everything in high school. I mean sure we didn't hang out as much well we didn't really hang out at all really and when we do it's not that long. And I did sort of ignore her this holiday and I did ignore her calls and stood her up at the ice rink.

"But we can fix it," I said. Nicole's been one of my best friends for years not being friends with her would be horrible. I can't even begin to think of what it would be like.

"No Troy maybe this is the way it's supposed to be. Maybe my accident was a sign from God that we shouldn't be friends or that our friendship is over," Nicole said.

"You've never been religious," I replied.

"Not the point," Nicole replied her voice soft again.

"Then what is the point because the only thing I'm seeing is that you're being insecure about our friendship," I replied.

"I'm not being insecure I'm being honest Troy our friendship isn't what it used to be. It's like we're just acquaintances than friends. I mean you and Chad spend more time with your girlfriends than me and we always promised that friends come before boyfriends or girlfriends. The basketball thing really isn't your fault or Chad's but we hardly spend any time together. You guys only come to me when you have no one else. I used to be the first person. But now you hardly come. And I'm sorry but you not coming to the rink was the last straw. Where were you Troy was your father really sick and you left your phone in the car what was it Troy that made you not come," Nicole asked me. I couldn't look her in the eyes. Everything she had said was true. Both Chad and I had been crappy best friends.

"Why Troy look me in the eyes and tell me why my supposed best friend in the entire world stood me up and on New Years Eve no less," Nicole said I could hear her crying. I slowly brought my head up to look at her and I thought that I shouldn't answer her but Nicole does deserve an explanation. I could see the tracks down her face that her tears were creating.

"Chad came to me on night and told me of your plans to go to Oxford and not even have a going away party because you're going backpacking with Alex. I was mad and angry about you not telling me before Chad did and so I guess I felt that ignoring you would make these feelings that I got about you not being with me in college go away," I said.

"That has got to be the most idiotic thing I've ever heard you say. As much as I hate to say this I obviously don't belong in your world anymore," Nicole said.

"Just because we had one problem in our friendship does not mean that you don't belong in my world as my best friend. I promise I'll be better," I said.

"Troy, I wish I could believe you but it's not just one big problem it's a thousand tiny problems that have built up and I'm sorry but I just can't take it anymore. I can't try and convince myself that I'm your best friend anymore. You never tried to keep our friendship together," Nicole replied.

"Nicole come on I've got things to do and it's not like your trying to become best friends again," I retorted. When I saw the shocked look on her face I knew that I had said something terribly wrong.

"Troy, I've done everything I can possibly think of. I listened to you about Gabriella, I waited for you at the ice rink, I did the cookie thing with you, I asked you about singing with Ryan I even organized your birthday party even though I let Gabriella take the credit because I knew it would mean a lot to you if she did it," she replied. I remember Gabriella telling me about the party the morning we made up.

"I don't even know why I'm explaining myself Troy. Just please get out," Nicole asked. I looked into her eyes and silently left her room. When I closed the door I heard her crying. I knew that this time it was all my fault and I alone would have to deal with the guilt. I guess now I'll have to deal with Nicole not being in my life except when she's around the girls. And that feeling that I had when I thought I was going to lose her was coursing through my body.


	14. Air Sami

"Sami don't make me crash," I said holding onto the wheelchair for dear life as my friend Sami and fellow East High Girls Varsity softball team member wheeled me down the halls of the hospital

"Sami don't make me crash," I said holding onto the wheelchair for dear life as my friend Sami and fellow East High Girls Varsity softball team member wheeled me down the halls of the hospital. Sami was the starting centerfielder.

"Don't be such a wuss now where's your room we need to head back," Sami asked.

"Its room 214 now please I want to arrive in one piece," I said as she made a sharp right turn that almost got me out of the wheelchair. We passed doctors and nurses who were running into each other to avoid being run over by me and Sami. When we finally stopped in front of my room to see my Uncle Mike talking to the doctor.

"Thank god we're at a stop," I said trying to be as dramatic as possible.

"Stop it you're starting to act like Sharpay," Sami said.

"Sharpay is not a bad person and you two need to get over that stupid fight you had just because she stole your role in the Christmas pageant," I said.

"Hey I was a shoe in for Mrs. Claus until she came into the picture," Sami retorted.

"Look you and me wouldn't have become best friends if we weren't the elves," I replied remembering the funny memory about the Christmas Play. The Elves were the comic relief at least that's what Sami and I made them out to be.

"So Miss Danforth are you ready to go home," Dr.Miller asked.

"Yes I am," I replied thanking god I got to get out. The hospital made me feel like a pity case. Especially after Troy left. At first I had regrets about some of the things I said but then I realized that I felt as if a great weight had been lifted off my shoulders.

"Well I've given your uncle your rehab schedule you want start until after you get the cast off. I know you're going back to school tomorrow and I want you to be careful. Take Advil for as long as it hurts but never take more than three a day. I'll see you in six weeks to remove the cast and for rehab three days a week for a month. If you play softball I suggest you wear the brace that we've given your uncle and aunt. But besides that you should be good as new by your prom," Doctor Miller said.

"If I go but thanks anyway doctor," I said.

"So we'll have you on the softball field yes Coach Samuels will be very pleased to have our amazing catcher back this year just in time for the season to start," Sami said.

"We'll see Sami we want Nicole to get better not worse," Uncle Mike said.

"Oh she'll be better Mister Danforth I'll make sure of it," Sami said.

"Uncle Mike I'm going to be fine now did you bring my walking stick I don't want to ride Air Sami again," I said turning to Sami who was pouting.

"Well sorry folks the passenger has spoken I will now relinquish the wheelchair to Mister Mike who will put it away," Sami said with a bow. I couldn't help but laugh at Sami's antics.

"Yeah sure it's just right inside the door," Uncle Mike said. Seconds later he came out with my brown walking stick.

"How long did the doctor say I'd have to walk with this," I asked hoping it would only be for two weeks.

"He said for four weeks, then you should be able to walk with the cast on, and I called Principal Matsui and he said you'd be able to be a little late to class until you get the cast off," Uncle Mike said as I started to walk slowly with Sami and him to the elevator and out of the hospital.

"There is no way you can say that Gummy Bears are better than Jellybeans," Riley shouted at Sami.

"I can because Gummy Bears are better," Sami replied throwing a gummy bear in Riley's face. Riley and Sami used to have this argument every time they came over for a sleepover and for some reason they chose today to begin it again. It'd been a week since my return to school. After the first day everybody returned to normal and it took a very angry Sharpay for it to happen. People were treating me like a charity case and Sharpay being Sharpay yelled at everybody which stopped the pity party. I'd been avoiding Troy and his calls. Chad of course being the hard headed imbecile that he was paid no attention to me but by now I was used to it and it didn't bother me. Sure, I missed him but I tried to talk with him and he just turns me down every time. I never tell Taylor because he gets enough of it already from her about his treatment towards me. Troy however was a different matter. He would always be a different matter. I loved him and I knew who knows maybe I still did. All I knew is that Troy Bolton had my heart and there was nothing I could do about it.

"Nicole are you even listening," Riley asked me. I turned to see one of my good friends looking at me with intense determination.

"Sorry I spaced out for a moment," I said trying to get Troy out of my mind.

"We were talking about college," Sami said.

"Wait I thought you two were still on the Gummy Bear vs. Jellybeans topic," I asked.

"No we decided to postpone it now Riley's going to UCLA and I've decided on the University of Michigan," Sami said.

"Oh well I'm going to Oxford," I said.

"Are you serious," they asked in unison.

"Yeah, I'm meeting an old friend of mine to go backpacking right after graduation," I said.

"That's great we definitely have to keep in touch," Riley said.

"So wait you guys aren't mad at me for going," I asked.

"Why would we I mean if going to Oxford is something you want to do we should be happy but I swear if you replace us we will hate you forever," Sami said.

"I won't ever replace you guys, I'm just meeting Alex and if I meet other friends you guys will definitely know," I said.

"Good now let's get on with our Charmed marathon and I still think Phoebe is awesome," Riley said grabbing the bowl of popcorn. I missed this. Riley, Sami and Me. I could always talk about girl things with them. We had become greater friends after Troy, Chad and I started drifting apart. We usually watched movies or TV shows in my room with a lot of popcorn or just as much as we could convince my Aunt Karen to give us.

"What's that noise," Sami asked.

"What noise," I replied not hearing anything but the TV. Riley reached for the remote and paused the DVD. We heard a faint beeping sound. Oh Crap. It was my phone.

"Sorry," I said reaching for the phone knowing that we had a no cell phone rule when we were watching Charmed or anything else. I looked at my phone.

_1 unread text _

**Please come to the championship **

I looked at the screen and saw Troy's number. I had never missed a game since he's started playing.

"Earth to Nicole," Sami said.

"Sorry about that," I said putting the phone on my bedside table and turning my attention to the TV.

"Who was that?" Riley asked.

"Nobody now what episode are we on," I asked making a grab for the popcorn below me. 


	15. Time To Score

"I can't believe we're going to this," Sami said

"I can't believe we're going to this," Sami said.

"Why, Troy and Nicole were best friends for years, you think she would miss this game," Riley replied.

"I almost did miss it. I'm just glad I got off my walking stick yesterday," I replied as we entered the gym. Sami and Riley hardly ever went to the basketball games but they went because I promised that I would let them plan my birthday party. Yes I was reaching the big 18 unfortunately. I always thought that it would be Troy and Chad planning my eighteenth birthday party but giving the circumstances that was not going to happen.

"Nicole over here," Gabriella shouted form the middle of the bleachers. I looked up and saw Gabriella and everybody else in that section of the bleachers. I turned to look at Sami and Riley who were shrugging.

"Keep me away from Sharpay and I'm good," Sami said.

"We're coming," I shouted back to Gabriella with a smile. She and I had become better friends than before. We talked more but when she was around Troy and Chad I left same with the others. Zeke baked for me except he never baked the sugar cookies those were reserved for Sharpay. We walked up to the section me walking better but slower than usual. I made my way up there and sat next to Gabriella. Sami sat next to me and Riley sat next to Ryan.

"So Nicole we haven't seen you lately," Taylor said from her seat.

"I know I'm sorry I've just been finalizing everything and then Coach Samuels wants my rehab schedule and everything just to make sure I'll be able to play," I replied.

"Well you better play or else why would I even bother asking Ryan for the score at the end of the game," Sharpay said. I turned to Sami who was glaring at Sharpay who had her eyes on Zeke.

"Maybe to watch the game," Sami said under her breath.

"What," Sharpay asked.

"Nothing Sharpay Sami said nothing, right" I said looking at Sami who was still glaring at Sharpay.

"Nothing Sharpay I said nothing," Sami said pulling out her cell to check her messages. I got out mine and texted her trying to find out the problem.

**What is up with you—Nicole **

**Sharpay that's what—Sami **

**Why—Nicole **

**Because Nicole something about her I just don't like she's so airheaded—Sami **

**Please just try and get along with her—Nicole**

**She's lucky she's friends with you or else I'd have her head by now—Sami **

**Forget the Christmas pageant—Nicole**

**The teacher was bribed I tell you bribed—Sami **

I laughed and closed my phone looking at Sami whose glare was replaced with a smile. I could always count on Sami.

"Ladies and Gentleman tonight is the battle for the district championship between your own East High Wildcats and the West high Knights," Principal Matsui said as a cheer erupted form both sides of the gym as their respective teams were called. I decided not to stand up like the others. I watched as both teams came out onto the court ready for action. I saw Troy leading the Wildcats and Eddie Mitchell leading the Knights. I watched as everybody sat down when the referee was handed the microphone.

"Each Team will be given ten minutes to practice on one side of the court in preparation for tonight's game," the referee said handing back the microphone. "Go Troy," Gabriella shouted as she waved to him and jumped up and down cheering him on. Taylor and Sharpay drowned out Gabriella as they shouted their boyfriends' names. They all waved and smiled. When I saw Troy smile I felt happy for him but also jealous of Gabriella. She got his smiles and everything that comes along with being his girlfriend. But I got the broken pieces of a once great friendship. I know I broke it off but I couldn't stand it anymore. Our friendship ended and there was nothing that could fix it. Our two worlds were just different. A whistle took me out of my thoughts and the game began.

I watched Jeremy take the tip off his height gave him an advantage and East High easily gained possession.

"Hey Nicole you're going with me and Sami to the pizza parlor afterwards right," Riley asked.

"Please come," Sami asked pulling her puppy dog eyes that never worked well for me at least.

"Yeah I've got nowhere else to go and nothing else planned," I replied turning my attention back to the game. I watched the players run back and forth and remembered how much fun I used to have watching my cousin and best friend play. But now all this place held was memories of what once was. At halftime West High had the lead by nine points. Troy was playing horribly. I watched as Troy got talked to by his father and felt sorry. I'd never seen Troy play this bad. Sure he had tough breaks but not past one period at the most.

"Wow Bolton is really blowing it tonight," Riley said.

"I thought you said he was good," Sami asked me.

"He's just going through a rough patch," I said looking at Troy.

"That's one big patch if it lasts the whole first half," Riley said. I turned my eyes back to Troy who was now in the team huddle.

"Hey Sami can you go tell Troy something for me," I asked her.

"What," Sami asked. I whispered my message in her ear. She nodded and went running down the bleachers ignoring the shouts of fans who couldn't see. When she got down to the gym floor, I watched as she had a small argument with Coach Bolton then whispered something in Troy's ear.

"Nicole what's your friend doing whispering to Troy," Gabriella asked.

"Nothing that would threaten your relationship with him," I said. She nodded and turned back to the game.

"So Nicole I hear you're going to London," Kelsi said.

"Yeah, I'm going to Oxford but I'm going backpacking this summer," I replied.

"Can you check out the music scene for me oh and if you happen to meet any composers could you please recommend me," Kelsi asked.

"Yeah Kelsi don't worry I will," I said.

"Thanks," Kelsi said just as Sami came back up the bleachers. She sat down right next to me and smiled.

"He said to tell you thanks for coming and that he doesn't deserve it," Sami said. I looked down to see Troy smiling and leading the team back onto the court. I watched as he regained possession of the ball and ran down the court. I watched as Chad passed him the ball to score the winning point. As the seconds ticked down and troy was dribbling the ball towards center court slowly and the clock slowly counted down the seconds. I watched as the buzzer sounded and the Wildcats were being given the trophy. I walked down the bleachers behind Riley and Sami trying not to fall while looking at the group that was gathered on the court. They hoisted Troy up onto their shoulders and kept cheering as he held the trophy above his head for all to see. When I reached the gym doors I turned back to see him quickly look in my direction.

"Congratulations Wildcat you'll make one heck of an NBA star," I said to myself as I watched him. I turned and walked out of the Gym. When I entered the hall I let one lone tear escape my eyes before hastily wiping it away.

"Are you coming Nicole," Riley asked as her and Sami waited by the doors to the school.

"I'm coming," I said taking one last look at the gym before leaving with Sami and Riley.


	16. Plans for Prom and a MakeUp

"Come on Mitchie one more right down the middle," I called giving her the sign. I opened my glove and waited for the pitch. Coach Samuels was having us scrimmage. It was six on six including me and Mitchie. The first team was Mitchie, me, Riley, Sami, Lily and Annie. The other team was Caitlyn, Jane, Catherine, Anne, Christina and Erica. When the pitch came down the middle I saw Erica swinging the bat and missing as I caught the ball.

"Out Number three Team 1 wins," Coach Samuels called out. I threw off my mask and walked over to get water. I saw Coach Samuels go over to talk to the team that had lost to point out their mistakes. Mitchie came over to me and sat down along with the rest of the winning team.

"Why does she always put us on the same team," Lily asked.

"Because we're seniors and they're juniors and she wants them to learn from their mistakes and from us," Mitchie said.

"And besides its practice for us," Annie said.

"Plus don't you love us," Sami said dramatically kneeling in front of Lily. All of us just burst out laughing at Sami.

"Yes but Coach Samuels never mixes it up I'm a girl of variety," Lily said.

"Boys or shoes," I said earning a laugh from everyone.

"Very funny," Lily said sarcastically but then she started laughing.

"We all know Lily but we got to hand it to her she's a character," Riley said.

"Too true," Mitchie said.

"So Mitchie I hear you're going to be playing for the University of Arizona," I said.

"Yep, and proud of it," she said.

"Lily and me are going to Brown University," Annie said.

"UCLA for me," Riley said.

"University of Michigan for me," Sami said.

"And Oxford for me," I said. I heard squeals of laughter as I was then bombarded by hugs.

"God that's amazing," Mitchie said.

"Yeah well it's going to be fun," I said sitting down and taking off the brace. I looked at my leg. It still had some scars from the cuts but the bruises were completely gone. My leg was the only reminder besides the scars that hadn't healed of my accident. I hung out with Gabriella and them, but as usually avoided Troy and Chad.

"So Nicole that was a good party last weekend," Annie said.

"Thanks but Sami and Riley planned it all," I replied. Last weekend was my eighteenth birthday.

"Well I enjoyed myself it was my best work if I say so," Sami said puffing out her chest proudly.

"It was the best Sami we know it now you can stop trying to look like a guy," Riley said. Sami faked a look of hurt before settling down in the spot next to me.

"So have you talked to him recently," Sami asked.

"No, we haven't spoken since the accident and that was five months ago it's May," I said.

"Well you haven't been talking to him either," Sami said.

"Sami, I just don't want to talk about this," I said.

"Fine but when you two see each other at the prom you'll have to talk," Sami said.

"Who talked about Prom," Lily asked.

"Sami," I replied.

"So does Sami have a date," Annie asked. Sami smiled and nodded. Sami was never one to have a long relationship with someone partially because she's afraid of getting hurt. She also went solo to a school dance at least when she did go.

"Charlie Grayson asked me to go," Sami replied.

"I thought you and Charlie hated each other," I asked.

"Well I decided to give him a chance and besides our dates have been okay," Sami replied.

"Damn I need to get back in the loop," I said.

"You're not the only one," Riley replied.

"So anybody else going," Sami asked.

"I'm going with Joe," Mitchie said. Mitchie and Joe had been going strong since freshman year.

"Lance asked me," Annie said. Lance was the starting quarterback for the East High Wildcat football team.

"Good for you," Mitchie said.

"Thanks and you Riley," Annie asked.

"Jared," Riley replied blushing profusely. Riley's had a crush on Jared for years but never told him until he was invited without Riley knowing to my party where they got together by a simple game of truth or dare.

"And we all know who Lily is going with," everybody said.

"Okay you guys really need to stop joking me for it. Just because I'm going with Scott does not mean it needs to be repeated," Lily said trying to hide her smile.

"So why don't we all go as a group, wait Nicole who are you going with," Mitchie asked.

"I'm not going with anybody because I'm not going," I said packing up my bag.

"What do you mean you're not going," Sami said.

"Same as that I'm not going," I said grabbing my bats and putting them in their place.

"But you have to go," Annie said.

"No I don't and I would appreciate if you guys would stop pushing the subject," I retorted as the juniors filed in the dugout along with Coach Samuels.

"Well team you played well when we face Holloway High for the state championship I want to see the same energy I saw when we won districts. You will have a break for the rest of this week but practice resumes on Monday," Coach Samuels said as she left the dugout leaving us to pack. I quickly packed and got to my car. It had just finished being repaired thank god. I knew that they were just looking out for me but I just didn't want to go to Prom. I got into my car and put on the radio hoping to deafen their words in my ears. When I arrived at the house I parked the car in the driveway and went straight to my room. I slammed the door and was about to throw my bag on the bed when I saw three packages. I walked over and opened the first one.

_We need to talk. _

_Happy Belated Birthday. _

_Chad. _

I opened his gift and smiled. It was the last season of Gilmore Girls. He used to watch it with me just because he thought the mom was hot. I reached for the second one and saw the stamps.

_Hey girl. _

_Happy Birthday. _

_Alex. _

I opened her gift and saw a pair purple sweatpants with Berlin written down the leg. I looked inside to find a white tank top with Berlin spelled across the front. Alex was saving for our trip so I didn't expect anything big from her. I reached for the last one after throwing away the trash form the first two and putting them away.

_Happy Birthday. _

_I know it's late but I didn't see you on your real birthday. _

_Troy _

I opened it up and saw a teddy bear in a Wildcat softball uniform. It had my number and everything. I put it right next to the one Troy got me last year except that one had a basketball uniform with Troy's number on it. I grabbed Alex's gift and went into the bathroom to change. When I got back out Chad was in my room. He looked at me for a few seconds then gave me a bone crushing hug. After a few moments he didn't let go and I felt a need to breathe.

"Chad need to breathe here," I said patting his back. He let me go and pulled away.

'I'm sorry," he said after a long uncomfortable silence. I looked at him and smiled.

"It's okay, you're like my brother," I said.

"But I'm serious is there anything I can do to make it up to you," Chad asked. I looked at him and then where I put his gift and smiled.

"You have to watch Gilmore Girls with me," I said going over to where I had his gift.

"Okay deal," he said grabbing some of my pillows and using them while I put the first disk in.

* * *

**There are character pictures in my profile. **

**LadyWriter15**


	17. Winning and Losing

"We're saving our voices for our cabaret performance," Babette replied

"We're saving our voices for our cabaret performance," Babette replied. I smiled. This was one of my favorite Gilmore Girls episodes. It is called _It's Just Like Riding a Bike_. Tonight was the prom. I was worn out due to traveling all the way to Holloway High for the championship. That was one of the most tiring games of my life. I remember my blood was pounding as I was behind the plate and when I was batting. But hitting that grand slam was so invigorating that I was determined despite my nerves being haywire to bat my best and I did according to Coach Samuels. She said I raised my batting average but didn't tell me how much since I wouldn't be playing college ball in the states. Oxford had a softball team that I was going to be playing for but they only played in England.

We ended up winning the game. I was the winning run when Sami bunted a sacrifice and the team got so confused that we would actually do that, it gave me the advantage to go and score. I took tons of pictures wanting to remember the memories of us winning the state championship. Because it would be the last time we played softball together. We went out for pizza afterwards to celebrate the victory then we all drove home. They left to get ready for Prom while I left to pack my backpack and my belongings for college.

I got home and went to shower. I dressed in my Wildcat Softball sweats and tank top. Chad and Aunt Karen tried to get me to go to the prom but I reminded them that the tickets were sold out and that there was no way I could go. Aunt Karen and Uncle Mike were going over to the Boltons and would not be back until very late tonight.

Right now I was packing my backpack when I heard my phone ring. I looked and saw Ryan's number. I pressed talk.

'Hey you," I said making a grab for the new toothbrush and five tubes of toothpaste I bought for the trip.

"Hey so what I understand is that you're not coming to the prom," Ryan asked.

'That is correct," I said sealing the zipper to section of my backpack reserved for hygiene products.

"Why I thought we could be the solo twins," Ryan replied.

"Unfortunately you're literally going solo without me," I replied.

"What are you doing I hear you moving around a lot," Ryan asked.

"I'm packing," I replied heading for my list of clothes that I made earlier this week trying to see what to pack in my suitcases and what to pack in my backpack.

"Oh well do you want me to come and help you," Ryan asked.

"No you're going to enjoy your prom and then make me feel horrible about missing it tomorrow," I said. I heard him laughing on the other end.

"Okay it's a plan well I got to go pulling up right now," Ryan said.

"Bye," I replied.

"Bye," he said hanging up the phone and resuming my packing.

I looked at my clock. Prom started at eight. It was now 9:30. I sat on my bed and continued watching Gilmore Girls taking a break form packing when I heard something on my window. I ignored it thinking it to be from the episode when I heard it again. I turned to my window to see Troy in a tux. I went over to my window and opened it.

"Okay besides the obvious fact that you're not supposed to be here what the hell are you doing," I asked him.

"Can I come in I really need to talk to you," Troy said. I looked at him and moved out of the way so he could climb through. Once he climbed through I saw him looking at the backpack and my suitcases. I closed the window and the blinds. When that was done I turned to face him.

"Troy what's going on we haven't talked in months and now you're in my room in a tux no less," I asked him.

"It's Ryan," Troy said as he turned to face me.

"What's wrong with Ryan," I asked concerned.

"Nothing's wrong with him it's what he's done or should I say been doing but then again you should know shouldn't you," Troy snapped.

"What the hell are you talking about," I asked him.

"Like you don't know," Troy retorted.

"Obviously I don't," I retorted.

"Yeah right," Troy said. I walked up so that I was right in front of his face. I put my hand on his chin to make his eyes meet mine.

"Troy I honestly don't know what you're talking about but if you came here to talk I need to know what's going on," I asked.

"Do you remember when I came here to talk at two in the morning that one time? Well the guy was Ryan," Troy said. It can't be. Ryan would never do that. But what if he's telling the truth?

"How do you know? Do you have evidence," I asked him.

"What more evidence do I need than Gabriella and him talking about ending it," Troy replied. I looked into his eyes and saw that they were telling the truth. I hugged him.

"I'm so sorry I didn't know," I said into his ear. I felt him tighten his arms around me as if to say thank you. When we pulled out of the hug but still had our arms around each other we just stared at each other. Just as I was about to remove my arms he did the unthinkable. He kissed me. This wasn't just an ordinary kiss this was the textbook definition of a perfect, magical fairytale kiss. His lips were just so warm against mine. When we pulled away I stared at him shocked.

"What was that for," I said quietly.

"Would you just stand still," Troy replied kissing me again. This time I didn't move form his embrace. Not when we landed on my bed, or when the removal of clothes started. We experienced a night of passion that I will remember forever. We stayed in each others arms for a couple minutes after just catching our breaths. When I felt my breathing return to normal he left my arms and sat up on the bed.

"You're going back to her aren't you," I asked covering myself up with a sheet.

"We shouldn't have done that, it was wrong," Troy replied moving to get dressed.

"But it still doesn't change the fact that it happened," I said.

"I know and I'm sorry for that," Troy said.

"Sorry doesn't cut it Troy," I said getting my clothes.

"Just forget about it," Troy said.

"How can you forgive her Troy, when you only cheated on her once but she's been doing it for once" I asked.

"Because I just made myself like her by being with you like I was," Troy said tying his tie.

"Troy just leave and I hope she makes you happy because as of graduation I won't be here to pick up the pieces," I said opening the door for him to leave. He took one last look at me and left. I closed the door behind him then went to the window to watch him leave hoping against reason that he would come back. I watched him get into his car and without one glance he left. I slid down to the floor and cried until I could cry no more. I ripped the sheets off my bed and threw them in the washer wanting to remove any evidence besides my memory from the room.

* * *

**Here is the second to last chapter. **

**LadyWriter15**


	18. All Good Things Must Come To An End

"Sami calm down I'm sure Charlie will love you no matter what you were under your graduation gown," I said trying to calm Sami down. It's been almost a week since the thing between Troy and I. We never spoke or talked to each other. I told Sami, Alex and Riley but not Lily, Annie and Mitchie. Alex, Sami and Riley wanted to kill Troy but I said it's not necessary. After the prom Sami and Charlie became a couple officially at least.

"Thanks Nicole now can you help me get this insufferable gown on," Sami asked lifting the red graduation gown we were told to wear. We got it on after ten minutes of struggling when Riley walked in.

"Am I missing something," she asked.

"Yeah Sami wrestling with her graduation gown," I replied.

"Hey, I seriously think that this gown has it in for me," Sami said.

"You think everybody and everything has it in for you," I said.

"My issues aside let's go and get ready to graduate by joining the other seniors whose names we will forget in six years," Sami said as we linked arms and proceeded into the room where we were told to wait. I saw Gabriella and them off in a corner of the room. I waved and smiled and they returned the gesture. But when I saw Troy I had to look away.

"So Nicole in three hours you'll be on a plane to London," Riley said.

"Yeah I've got everything packed and my car is sold," I said.

"In just three hours you'll be gone," Sami said.

"Yeah but we'll write to each other I promise and maybe you guys could come visit me and Alex," I said giving each of them a hug.

"Hey girls," a voice said. I look over to see Mitchie making her way over.

"Hey Mitchie," I said. As she walked over to us I noticed that she was hiding her hand.

"So guess what happened earlier today," Mitchie asked.

"Joe proposed," I said saying the first thing that came to mind.

"How'd you know," Mitchie asked.

"Yeah how did you know," Riley and Sami asked.

"Well one she's hiding her left hand and two it was a lucky guess and finally three they've been dating for four years," I said.

"Well anyway Joe and I want a long engagement just to make sure that this is what we want," Mitchie said.

"Why," Sami asked.

"Because with school and everything we just want to make sure," Mitchie replied.

"Fine but if I were you I'd tie the knot before school starts," Sami said.

"Of course you would Sami you're the most spontaneous person I know," Riley said.

"Yeah," I said agreeing with Riley.

"So anyway when we do have the wedding I want all of you guys to be in it," Mitchie said.

"Me in a wedding oh it would be such an honor Mitchie," Sami said dramatically falling to her knees in front of Mitchie.

"So I see my girlfriend is in her dramatic attitude," Charlie said coming up behind Sami.

"You love me for it," Sami said standing up and kissing Charlie full on the mouth.

"Okay make-out session over," Riley said pushing the two apart.

"Yeah well I'll see you guys at the end when we say goodbye to Nicole," Mitchie said leaving probably to go find Joe.

"So anyway Nicole when exactly does your flight leave," Charlie asked.

"My plane leaves at 5:45 and I should arrive in London sometime tomorrow," I said to him.

"Well good luck,' Charlie said.

"Good luck at Michigan with Sami," I replied.

"Thanks Hey Sami I got to get going," Charlie said.

"Everybody form a line alphabetically," Principal Matsui's voice said over the intercom.

"Well this is it," Sami said before going in the back of the line. I saw Chad waving at me form the front so I followed him and stood behind him waiting for the ceremony to start. He gave me a thumbs up as the music came on and we were told to head into the room where the ceremony was being held.

"Sami don't you dare drop me," I said as I sat on Sami's shoulders. She insisted that I should be sitting on her shoulders for the pictures that my aunt was taking.

"I won't drop you," Sami replied.

"Sami, Nicole just smile and stop fidgeting or this will be a weird looking picture," Aunt Karen yelled. I spread my arms out and smiled hoping this would be the last picture.

"Karen come on we have to leave soon or else Nicole will miss her plane," Uncle Mike said.

"Mike I want the perfect picture get Chad though we have to leave soon. Okay Girls just two more," Aunt Karen said. Sami, Riley and I waited patiently for two more flashes to go off so we could stop taking pictures.

"Are we done Mrs.Danforth," Sami asked.

"Yes Sami I got twenty pictures of you guys so say your goodbyes and then we have to leave," Aunt Karen said. I got down off of Sami's shoulders and hugged both her and Riley as hard as I could.

"You guys will always be the best friends a girl could have," I said.

"Don't worry we'll stay in touch," Sami said.

"You better write to us," Riley said.

"Yeah you better," I heard a voice behind me say. I broke out of my hug with Sami and Riley and turned to see Gabriella, Taylor, Sharpay, Martha, Kelsi, Zeke, Jason, Ryan and Chad behind me.

"Oh you guys I'm going to miss you all so much," I said hugging each of them in turn. We exchanged goodbyes some were tearful and some weren't. When I had said goodbye to all of them I realized I hadn't said goodbye to Troy. I looked around and couldn't find him.

"Nicole, Chad we better get going or Nicole will miss her plane," Uncle Mike said.

"Goodbye everybody," I said as Chad and I followed Uncle Mike to the cars. He got in with me as my aunt and uncle got in their car.

The drive to the airport was filled with tears and laughing. Chad and I reminisced about stupid things we did as kids and how we got busted some of the time. When we arrived at the airport and I turned off the ignition I stared at the planes taking off into the sky.

"Nicole we're here let's get your bags. Mom and Dad are right next to us they've already got your stuff out," Chad said getting out of the car.

We walked into the airport and registered my bags. My Aunt Karen wasn't shedding tears just yet but I knew that once we were at the boarding gate she wouldn't be able to stop the flow of tears. As we neared the gate I felt myself becoming surer of myself and where my life was headed. When we finally arrived I stopped and turned to look at them.

"Well this is it," I said. I saw my Aunt Karen's eyes fill with tears and she hugged me with such force I felt as if I couldn't breathe.

"Karen don't strangle the girl," Uncle Mike said. Aunt Karen let go and stared at me.

"I can't help it Mike," Aunt Karen said.

"Karen she'll write and e-mail and even visit when she can don't worry," Uncle Mike said. I hugged my Uncle Mike.

"Thank You for everything," I said breaking the hug. I turned to Chad who was my last goodbye.

"Hey don't get yourself into any trouble okay," Chad said hugging me.

"I won't and if I do you'll be the first one to know," I said.

"Good to know," I replied as I pulled away form him.

"All passengers boarding Flight 217 to London please board now," the announcer said.

"Bye," I said grabbing my small carry on bag that said Wildcats across the back as I gave my ticket to the flight attendant and she let me board. I took one look back at my Family and smiled and waved before I boarded the plane. As I found my seat and stared out the window waiting for the plane to take off all I could think about was the night I shared with Troy. I thought over everything that had happened when I realized something just as the plane took off. Troy didn't use a condom.

* * *

**This is it the last chapter of To Get Me To You. The sequel will start being posted hopefully by the end of next week. It will be called. When You Love Someone. And to show my gratitude my two faithful reviewers Roots before Branches and Sciencefreak2007 I hope I got those names right will have mentions in the seuel who knows maybe even a chapter named after them. **

**Ladywriter15**


End file.
